


The Proposal

by lilydahlia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilydahlia/pseuds/lilydahlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron asks an important question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I found this on my external hard drive this morning. I thought I'd share since it's actually quite cute. Enjoy!

Ron paced a path in the garden behind the Burrow. His mother had already patted his hand as she always did and wished him good luck. But Ron knew he didn't need luck. He knew that Hermione loved him – he just need to calm himself. His mother said everything would be fine and it would be as long as Hermione showed up.  
**  
Hermione panicked as she looked at her wristwatch. Good Lord, she was late again! And not just for dinner – for Christmas Eve dinner with Ron's family. She'd received an owl from Ron earlier asking her to meet him in the garden before they went inside. She had no idea what he could want – other than a quick snog out of sight.  
She slipped on her jacket and threw her scarf around her neck as she grabbed her wool hat and gloves. Ron was going to think she wasn't coming and his mother was going to be quite upset that dinner was delayed. Hermione strode hurriedly down the empty halls of the Ministry and made her way toward the Aparation points. She needed a vacation and soon.  
She put on her gloves and hat as soon as she arrived at the Burrow and made her way to the garden. Snow had started to fall again – there was a thick blanket of it covering the ground already. She smiled when she saw Ron. He had made a path in the snow from pacing and she wondered what could possibly make him do such a thing. She was hoping she would soon find out.   
Ron looked up as he heard the pop of Disaperation. Hermione was bundled up in his favorite scarf and she looked happy to see him. He suddenly felt his mouth go dry as he looked at her – beautiful with the snow falling and sticking in her hair.  
“Er...hi,” he said, swallowing.   
“Hi,” Hermione grinned. “Do you have some reason for being out here pacing in the cold or were you just waiting for me?”  
“I um...had something I wanted to...er ask you,” Ron said, fidgeting with the ring in his pocket. He put it on the tip of his finger as he readied himself for what he wanted to ask her.  
“What is it?” Hermione asked, her brow furrowing as she reached out to touch his face. “Couldn't you do it inside where it's warm?”  
“No,” he said, his mouth still dry. His knees were knocking he was so nervous. He was more nervous that he'd do everything all wrong than having her say no. “I wanted to...to ask you here. Is that all right?”  
“Ask me whatever it is, Ron and let's get inside before we freeze to death,” she said, waiting for him to ask his question. She couldn't possibly imagine what he wanted to ask.  
Ron took a breath and dropped to one knee, taking Hermione's hand in his. “I love you,” he said, looking up at her. “You know that. I can't imagine my life without you in it. Hermione Granger, will you marry me?”  
Hermione's free hand covered her mouth. Ron was proposing on Christmas Eve. And she knew what her answer was.  
“Yes,” she said, looking down at him as tears filled her eyes. “Yes, of course, I'll marry you, Ron. I love you.”  
Ron let out the breath he'd been holding and got up from the wet ground. He pulled the glove off her finger and slid the ring onto her finger. It was a perfect fit – which was another thing he had been worrying over. And then he kissed her – her arms wrapping around his neck as they always did when she was happy. He didn't even mind the tears – because they were happy tears and they touched him as she touched his heart.   
“Now, can we please go inside where I know your entire family is waiting to see this ring on my finger?” she asked, giving him a huge grin as she pulled back to look at him.   
“Yeah, absolutely, Miss Granger, though in a few months time it'll be Mrs. Weasley,” he said, taking her hand in his as they walked toward the house. “Won't that be a bit odd?”  
“Absolutely not,” she laughed, walking into the warm kitchen to be embraced by Ron's mother. “But it's something I know I'll get used to.”


End file.
